1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for generating angles, comprised of a ruler-like basic rail and a stop rail arranged thereon so as to be rotatable and securable in different positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device called a measuring and shifting square is known which is comprised of a basic rail of aluminum on which a ruler-like measuring scale is provided. At a spacing from one end of the basic rail, a screw is arranged stationarily on which a stop rail can be rotated and secured by means of a nut. The stop rail can be positioned in different angular positions relative to the basic rail. Such a device has the disadvantage that it is not possible to measure within a corner or to change the initial position of the stop rail on the basic rail. Moreover, the aforementioned device does not allow for a left-sided or right-sided use. The application range of such a device is thus limited.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a device for generating angles such that the initial position of the stop rail relative to the basic rail can be changed over the entire length of the basic rail and that the device can be used also in corners. In addition, it is to be provided that also other measuring and tracing or marking work can be performed with such a device.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the basic rail has a guide extending in the longitudinal direction for slidably receiving a stop rail and that the underside of the stop rail is provided with depressions, positioned at an acute angle relative to one another and forming a star-shaped arrangement, for receiving a projection provided on the basic rail.
With this configuration, the initial position of the stop rail can be moved over the entire length of the basic rail and can thus be freely selected. Accordingly, it is possible to use this device also in corners. The projection or its configuration, in connection with the star-shaped depressions at the underside of the stop rail, makes it possible that the stop rail can be adjusted and secured over the entire length of the basic rail in 15xc2x0 steps. The device according to the invention can be used left-sided as well as right-sided and can thus be handled by left-handed and right-handed people. The device can be used as a flat square as well as a shifting square, wherein the basic rail as well as the stop rail can be used as guide means for tools. The device can be used for measuring, tracing, and cutting.